Helen's Dilemma
by Zhou75
Summary: Due to the rising popularity after the Syndrome incident, Elastigirl is approached by a famous magazine to be photographed.
1. Chapter 1: THE PHONE CALL

**Chapter 1**:_The Phone Call_

"Well, I don't know Mr. Hufnick."

Helen held little sleeping Jack-Jack on her lap, rocking in the living room love seat, while speaking on the phone.

"I promise," said the caller, who sounded like a sophisticated, aged man who had been around a while, "the photo spreads will be tasteful. Ever since that robot business in the city, and that Syndrome fella, we've had letters asking you if you would be in our magazine."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Hufnick. However, I think I'll need some time to think about it."

"Thank you, Elastigirl. I await your reply."

Helen sighed as she clicked off the phone. That phone call, that morning, from the head of _PlayBunny Enterprises_, Herb Hufnick, would have her thinking all day.

_PlayBunny Enterprises_ produced _PlayBunny Magazine_, an upscale men's magazine. Herb Hufnick, a millionaire who started the magazine over 30 years ago, photographed beautiful female celebrities, putting it in a magazine geared for men, with short stories, reviews of movies, books, and music, as well as interviews with some big names in the entertainment industries....

...Of course, the photo spreads of the featured beauty had them...well, nude....posed in an artistic manner…

Still, how would it affect her stance as a super? How would it affect her kids? Would Bob approve?

Too many questions, and she had to run some errands, one which was go to the market to pick up some items for dinner.

Taking Jack-Jack and walking him to his room to set him in his crib. She left to her bedroom, angling herself in front of the mirror, recalling doing the same when she was in Syndrome's lair not too long ago.

My, did she blossom after three kids....but....

A knock at the door had waked her out of her daydream. She left for the living room to let the babysitter—Janice--in. Helen would think about this and talk it over with Bob later on that evening.


	2. Chapter 2: AT DINNER

**Chapter 2**: _At Dinner_

That evening:

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dash asked, looking to his mother who was picking at her food of steak, macaroni, peas and carrots, and potatoes.

Helen chuckled, and gave Dash a soft pat on the head. "Oh, I'm fine. How was your day?"

"Same ole', same ole'. I nearly wanted to show off and do a full sprint against Brubaker High in the relay, but we beat 'em anyway."

"And how about you, Violet?"

Violet seemed to be in a blissful mood. "Everything is just peachy."

On any other day, Helen would have taken that as typical teenage sarcasm, but she realized that Violet was seeing a boy at school for some time--Stan...

"Hopefully, you're not too distracted from your schoolwork."

"I keep up, Mom."

Helen looked to Bob, reading the front paper that told yet _another _tale of one of Mr. Incredible's daring saves. She didn't like it when he read at the table. However, with her mind on other things, she didn't pay it much mind as she used to....

"Bob? Do I need to ask how your day went?"

"Well," Bob became slightly animated, "I helped an old lady cross the street...leaped a tall building in a single bound--to stop a news 'copter that nearly collided with another news 'copter that was filming me running faster than a speeding bullet to save a security guard that was being heroic at the downtown financial building."

He paused to take a breath.

_Bob, Bob_, Helen thought. _He seemed to really like playing hero. It made him feel so alive. _

_For some reason, the villans had disappeared when the supers were relocated. Ever since Syndrome was destroyed, the villans had created work for the supers once again. Moreover the government had agreed to fund the League of Supers--paying each super for their services to protect whichever city they resided in. _

_It wasn't too long ago, the League of Supers was disbanded, their funds halted. Everyone had to live "normal" lives...._

Helen thought she heard something.

_"Honey? How was your day?"_

Helen was somewhat suprised at the question, eyeing not only Bob, but Dash--who was chewing a bit of steak, Violet--looking interested, even little Jack-Jack in his high chair, who wasn't with Mommy when she left for the market.

"I left Jack-Jack with the babysitter--and saved an Ambassador from Kenya."

Bob looked through his paper. Sure enough, on the front page was the miraculous save of Ambassador Adewale by Elastigirl.

FORMIDABLE ELASTIGIRL SAVES AMBASSADOR! the headlines read.

Bob held it up for everyone at the table to see. "Congratulations, Honey."

"Ambassador Adewale suffered from vertigo," she started...

"That's when you have a fear of heights, right?" asked Dash.

"That's right," complimented Helen, before continuing. "Well, he was staying on the top floor of the Ritzy Hotel on 1st Street, and wanted to get a view of the city. Basically, trying to be brave."

She paused to recall the events. "His two aides were about to catch him as he fell faint...right over the ledge. Thankfully, I was able to _dash"_ (Dash himself smiled at that)"out of my car as I passed out of the hotel and don my super-suit, giving him a soft landing..."

"Wow!" Dash smiled.

"Ambassaor Adewale wanted to take me to dinner...not too mention have me spend the evening with him." She looked to the kids, wondering if they caught that slip. Dash was still listening, possibly unaware..but Violet seemed to have a coy smile on her face.

Bob even had a sly smile playing on his lips. "And...?"

"I told him I was taken, and thanked him."

Bob perused the article. "Yes, and it looks like Herb Hufnick wants to photograph you for Playbu---um, er."

Bob looked to Dash and Violet embarrassingly, before turning back to Helen.

"Honey?"

Helen looked a bit embarrassed herself. "We need to talk, Bob."


	3. Chapter 3: DECISIONS, DECISIONS

**Chapter 3**: _Decisions, Decisions_

Bob and Helen had set the kids to bed, readying themselves for the next business day.

Helen, in her bathrobe, was discovered by Bob eyeing her backside in the bedroom mirror.

She turned and chuckled as Bob gave an admiring whistle. "Second time today," she said.

"It looks nice from this angle."

He didn't look so bad himself, wiping his chin with a small towel after a shower and shave; a large towel around his waist.

Bob went over and held her. "Whether or not you decide to go on with this photo-shoot, I support you."

"Yeah," she mused, "you and the other males of Municiberg."

They soon settled on the bed, Helen still in her robe, and Bob in his pajamas watching the news.

Michael Delgado and Louise Chen of Channel 2 were speaking about Bob's earlier exploits as well as Helen's, who saved the Kenyan ambassador—Adewale—speaking, by way of his aide, of the Ambassador's and his intent on personally paying Elastigirl back with a personal tour of his country.

As Bob's attention was on the news, Helen bought the two items of mail from her side of the bed and set them on the bed in between her and Bob.

It was a coupon booklet addressed to the household, and an envelope addressed to Elastigirl from _Playbunny Enterprises_—a letter of invitation.

"He sure is persistent isn't he?"

Bob was still eyeing the news. "Ambassador Adewale? I'll say."

She showed him the letter. "No, Hufnick."

"You're a celebrity, Honey."

"What's next? Action figures? Dolls? Breakfast cereals?" Helen thought aloud. "You know, things were a lot easier when we were just worrying about saving the city…or the world."

She thought Bob might be a bit more forgiving, but saw her husband suppressing a chuckle.

"Helen," Bob soothed, "it's not all that bad. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no.' By the way, are they paying you?"

She crossed her arms. "I thought I was doing a civil duty. It wasn't something I thought about."

"Well…"

On the news, there was already publicity that Elastigirl was going to pose for_ Playbunny Magazine_, those "mock street interviews:"

"Elastigirl is hot!" said "interview one," a young college man who looked to be in his early twenties.

Number Two, looked to be an everyday blue-collar working man. "Playbunny? Oh, yeah…I read it for the stories."

Three, Four, and Five looked to be close friends near a club in the city giving their comments: "Elastigirl is cool! I'll buy a copy. I'm sure my girlfriend won't mind…she likes Elastigirl too. Thinks she a strong female role model."

"Beauty and brains. I wouldn't mind being her man."

Number Six was a young girl in her late teens and early twenties with her two friends: "Elastigirl is soooo cool! I want to look like that at 40!"

_Helen had to arch an eyebrow at that comment._

Number Seven was a woman in her late thirties/early forties: "Elastigirl posing for _Playbunny_? I say go ahead. As they say, 'you got it, you flaunt' it."

There was another comment from another couple, in their fifties or sixties, about a super 'flaunting' herself…

Even a super Helen wasn't familiar with—Locke—didn't mind Elastigirl's possible photo shoot. However, he _was _a male.

Interestingly, another super—JetGirl—was interviewed, and thought aloud about posing herself. She did also wonder if it might impact the outlook of supers, but _Playbunny_ just wasn't any magazine.

Bob then switched off the television, looking over to his wife. Her head down in thought, arms crossed.

"Maybe I'll phone Hufnick in the morning, and arrange compensation for her good friend Helen Parr, and her family," Helen thought aloud.

She looked up to Bob.

"I think we'll sort out "The Incredibles" merchandising and paraphernalia later on."

Bob chuckled. "My wife, a Playbunny model."

"You're a lucky guy."

"Indeed I am"

He leaned over and kissed her. "You still got it. And, personally, I don't think you'll ever lose it."

"I can't seem to disagree with you."

Bob kissed her neck. "One other thing I'm sure of."

"And that is?"

"I'll be the only one to know how "flexible" Elastigirl really is."

"Oh, you."

* * *

The next morning, at the Playbunny Mansion, 15 miles out of Municiberg, Herb Hufnick—a man of about 65, but in good shape, proprietor of one of the most successful publications—sat at his desk in his bedroom with the curtains drawn, the draperies pulled to the side.The only strong light emitted from the lamp on the desk, the morning light putting a very slender feminine figure in silhouette. 

He had just received a call from his secretary that Elastigirl had agreed to be photographed, only if Helen Parr was compensated.

Hufnick agreed.

"So she accepted? Good." The figure spoke; a smooth, seductive voice. The figure flicked long hair with an evil chuckle.

Hufnick, as happy as he should have been, was not smiling. "Yes, she accepted."

"Make her feel comfortable."

"Please, I don't want anyone killed."

"Do as you're told and no one would be harmed. You, and those close to you. Elastigirl, however, will be dealt with in the manner I see fit." The figure moved closer. "Oh, I'm being harsh, Herb. Still, I hope you understand my position."

The figure moved closer, and leaned in the light to kiss Hufnick. She was a seductive woman with almond eyes and an evil smile, and caramel skin that contrasted her white hair.

"Herb," she soothed, "I know I shared your bed, but even passion has its price."

"Mirage, if I only knew…"

"You still wouldn't have been able to change anything."

Mirage moved out of the light, turning to leave.

"Get everything ready," she ordered, "I'll be watching. You await any further instructions."

As the woman left, Hufnick sat back and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: GHOST FROM THE PAST

**Chapter 4**: _Ghost from the Past_

_"Two words: Bad taste. A self-respecting woman would never pose for PlayBunny Magazine. Whoever called Elastigirl—Herb Hufnick himself, or his associates—should have been turned down."_

Elastigirl switched off the radio, listening to a Friday morning talk/music show on 99.1 FM with yet another listener giving his or her positive or negative reaction to the impending photo spread.

_You can't please everyone_, she thought. _Of course, what really matters is that I'm comfortable._

She actually felt exhilarated, as she drove in Bob's revamped Incredimobile up to the country club-like atmosphere that was the PlayBunny Mansion. A young valet approached her with a surprised look.

"Ah! Elastigirl!" He welcomed, standing aside as the doors automatically flew upwards to let out Elastigirl. "I can park your vehicle for you, if you like to sign in at the receptionist desk."

Elastigirl cocked an eyebrow in thought. _That wouldn't be a good idea._

She opened the trunk to bring out a modest travel case, handing it to the valet. "If you can walk this to the receptionist desk for me, I'll take care of the parking. Confidential stuff here, you know."

The valet gave a knowing smile. "Ah, I understand."

Elastigirl drew up a map of the area on her computer, and then shut the door as the Incredibmobile sped off. She smiled at the jaw-dropped look the valet gave before he came to his senses.

"The receptionist is through this way?"

Shaking his head in amazement with a chuckle, he gestured to the door of the mansion. "Of course, ma'am. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Elastigirl could have sworn she had seen a celebrity or two: The actor from that soap opera, _One World._ The actress from that Academy Award film, _When We Were Lovers_. 

There were probably others. Maybe she might run into a few others for the duration of her stay.

Settling in her room, which was like a one-bedroom home, she couldn't help but notice the draperies…the décor…(something she might add to their home once she returned). Of course, her family did not have the money that Herb Hufnick brought in—supers or not—but, Elastigirl aka Helen Parr had a woman's touch, which gave her a little edge.

Speaking of Herb Hufnick, she wondered where he was at the moment. She didn't bring much of a change in clothes. The one supersuit Edna Mode made for her during the Syndrome encounter was indeed washable, but she didn't have the luxery of prancing around in 'civilian' wear.

Elastigirl wanted to know how long she would stay. Possibly she might even call Bob to bring her over an additional supersuit if necessary.

Speaking of which, she wanted to know how Bob and the kids where. Settling on the comfortable bed, she began to dial her home phone number, until she received a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked, approaching the door.

"Hello, Elastigirl!" Said the accented voice, " I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're a very busy person…we wanted to know if we could trouble you for an autograph or two?"

Elastigirl chuckled. She couldn't deny she like the attention, as she has been getting stares ever since she walked into the mansion.

Why not?

Opening the door, she found a curious sight: Two twins, possibly of African or Caribbean descent, in their early twenties, exotically beautiful with chiseled features, slender frame, and flawless dark skin. Both nearly had the same long curly hair.

"Forgive me," one of the twins started, breaking the silence. She wore a pink fall outfit--as this was October, "My name is Aleme, this is my sister Isidra."

Idrissa wore a blue fall outfit, identical to her sister. "The word seems to be already around the mansion that you're here, Elastigirl! We just had to see for ourselves!"

"I see." Elastigirl said with a wry grin, as the girls simultaneously held up notebooks.

Signing her autograph for the girls, Idrissa then presented her with a flower. "From our country of Ethiopia. To you."

"Thank you."

After a simultaneous bow of the head, the two girls left.

_Odd_, thought Elastigirl. _Gorgeous, but odd_.

As she closed the door, she was about to take a whiff of flower, which was a lovely as the mysterious twins, but decided not to. Maybe it was her super instincts, or her female instincts, but something wasn't right.

She checked the flower by sight, and even pried at it to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Of course, common sense told her that even just by looking at the flower, she wouldn't know if it was poisoned or booby-trapped in some manner.

Still, maybe she was overreacting.

Her solution? Wrap it up in a couple of tissues and place it in her suitcase, making a mental note to remember the flower. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went to the window to look at the view of the huge yard of the mansion.

A large lawn, with a nice sized swimming pool, with young ladies in fall attire or identical white swimsuits playing volleyball. (Elastigirl deduced those in the identical swimwear were the "PlayBunny models," wearing the trademark logo: A feminine shape sitting with long rabbit ears).

Near a large tarp, she could make out a couple of other celebrites—remembering faces, not exactly names, as well as…yes! Mr. Hufnick himself. However, what she found interesting was his companion giving him more attention that he seemed to have wanted.

_No, it couldn't be!_ Elastigirl thought. _Mirage?_

Elastigirl recalled punching Mirage out sometime ago after she thought Bob and the woman were….

…Well…that was then.

However, was Mirage a changed individual now?

Her suspicions took a negative turn as she saw the two twins who came to her room earlier—Idrissa and Aleme—approach the white-haired beauty. Too, Mr. Hufnick seemed uncomfortable, maintaining a hospitable attitude as guests approached him, and/or photographers motioned for pictures.

Elastigirl let her mind wander, taking in the scene. It came a surprise when Mirage happened to look up her way, as the twins spoke to her.

The drapery was quickly drawn, as Mirage continued her conversation.

That motherly/super instinct somehow told Elastigirl something was going on.

* * *

"Well, it seems that Elastigirl knows of our presence," Mirage mused, swishing her cup of fruit juice. 

"We're sorry, Mistress," Idrissa apologized.

"We admire Elastigirl, and just had to meet her," said Aleme. "We gave her a special flower from our country. "

"I don't believe it was the flower, ladies. I happened to see her gazing at us from her room," Mirage replied. "No doubt, Elastgirl may no doubt have found the flower conspicuous now that she _has_ seen me."

Hufnick excused himself from his guests, and turned to Mirage and the twins.

"Ah, Herb, let me take your drink. I believe you have a dinner engagement with Elastigirl tonight to discuss her photo shoot?"

Hufnick sighed. He hated being controlled like this, and made a fool.

"Mirage," he started, straightforward, "I don't want any harm done to Elastigirl. Whatever you have against her, that's your business…but _don't_ involve me. I've made up my mind. You can make me go but so far, and I'm asking you to leave me out of it."

Mirage found Mr. Hufnick amusing. A powerful man, yet one who was not losing composure. No wonder she was attracted to him as a temporary lover.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "You won't have to be involved tonight."

She turned to the twins.

"See that Mr. Hufnick is regulated to his room."

Hufnick was about to protest. Mirage, brought a hand up to silence him, suddenly becoming annoyed at this man's boldness to question her every motive.

"I'll let everyone know you had to step away."

As they were about to leave. "One more thing, Herb. _I_ decide how far you go."

She nodded for the twins to take him away, smiling to herself before again looking upward to where Elastigirl's room was located.

* * *

Elastigirl felt uneasy, as she watch the twins lead Hufnick away as Mirage stood alone. 


	5. Chapter 5: PRELUDE TO A FRIDAY EVENING

**Chapter 5**: _Prelude to a Friday Evening_

"Well, well, well," Mirage mused, as Elastigirl approached with arms crossed. "If it isn't the illustrious Elastigirl."

Elastigirl grinned mildly. As devious Mirage came across, Elastigirl had to admit the woman had style, somewhat.

"Mr. Hufnick must be a popular man," she stated. "I wanted to speak with him."

"Herb was called away on business," Mirage said. "He's preparing for your dinner engagement tonight, actually."

You know, I never pegged Elastigirl to pose for PlayBunny Magazine," she said finally. "You come across as a wholesome motherly type."

Elastigirl was about to reply, as photographer stepped out of nowhere, snapping a picture of the two. Elastigirl was notably left surprised.

"Don't wish to have a photo taken with me, Elastigirl?" Mirage grinned.

There wasn't an immediate answer from the super. Mirage _had _caroused and assisted those who caused the deaths of many of her comrades. The woman should have been locked up and now she is here as if nothing were amiss. A deafening silence followed, as if the people around them, the world itself, was silent.

Mirage broke the silence.

"How is the family?"

Elastigirl cocked an eyebrow. Was it any of her business?

"I know what you must think of me now," Mirage surmised.

"You do?" Elastigirl wondered aloud. "Mirage, why are you here? What are you up to?"

Mirage placed her cup, and the cup previously belonging to Hufnick on a passing waiter's tray, and clasped her hands behind her back. She was going to remain quiet on the matter, or at least, jog around Elastigirl's questions.

"Those two girls, Idrissa and Aleme," Elastigirl inquired, "who are they?"

"Lovely girls aren't they?" Mirage stated with pride. "Gifted, as well."

Elastigirl scowled. "Gifted in what way?"

"You may see in the near future."

The silence came once again, as the two women eyed one another. Mirage began a coy smile, while Elastigirl held restraint from punching out Mirage where she stood. Nonetheless, it was about time she stepped away. No doubt her stay would be an interesting one.

"Am I going to be honored with your presence when I dine with Hufnick?"

"It will be a two-some."

Elastigirl had enough of this worldplay. "You still haven't answered why you're here, Mirage."

Mirage sighed slightly at Elastigirl's persistence.

"Herb and I are in a relationship, Elastigirl. I'm sure you would understand the need for companionship."

"You're companions seem to be pretty prominent."

"I'm a lucky gal."

Elastigirl noticed one of the twins stepping out of the entrance to the mansion, nodding to Mirage.

"Excuse me, Elastigirl. I have some business to attend to. Your dinner engagement will be at 8 o'clock this evening. Someone will show up at that time your room to escort you. I'm sure you'll find the food and company adequate."

As Mirage stepped away, Elastigirl realized she would have to keep on her toes. Taking a cup of fruit juice from a waiter, or what she _thought_ was fruit juice (it was an alcoholic beverage mixed with fruit juice) she was approached by other photographers who took her picture. She even managed to smile for some of the photos even though her mind was pre-occupied.

Before she returned to her room, she managed to switch her 'fruit juice' for some cold water.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon soon becoming Friday evening. All curtains and drapes were closed, and the door locked so she would have her privacy.

Helen decided to call her family, after a nice shower, relished finally stepping out of her supersuit (which she would actually have to put back on for her dinner with Herb Hufnick). With a towel wrapped around her body, and another wrapped around her drying hair she sat on the bed and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Bob greeted, as the phone was picked up.

"Hi, honey. Just checking up on ya'…"

Bob chuckled. "Honey, how have you been?"

"I miss home already."

"We miss _you_, but we're managing."

"That's good, that's good. I left an alternative in the refrigerator if you run out of Jack-Jack's formula."

"I saw the note. Thanks, honey. By the way, I had a question for you."

"Shoot."

"The compensation. Don't you think that might point too much to your secret identity?"

"Maybe, honey. I don't know. Hufnick doesn't seem to be one to ask too many questions, even though I have yet to speak with him. There have been some strange things going on here."

"Like what?"

"Mirage is here. She seems to be in a relationship with Hufnick."

"Mirage? Syndrome's old girlfriend?"

"The one and only."

"You want me to come down there? I could ask Lucius if he and Honey wouldn't mind watching the kids…"

"No. I don't know the entire situation. Mirage seems to have these two twins working with her. It's bizarre."

"Now you're having me worried, Helen."

"If push comes to shove, there's that transmitter 'E' gave us. The one that notifies the others if any of us are in danger?"

"I remember."

Helen heard talk over the phone.

"Honey, Dash and Vi want to use the phone."

"I hear."

"Hi, Mom!" Dash greeted. "Jared wanted to know if I could stay over his house this weekend. He just got the new video game, 'Grand Bank Heist.' It's so cool, you get to steal from banks, buy cars, and form a gang. It's so cool!"

"Dash, that game sounds violent," Helen wondered aloud, "Jared's mother allows him to play that?"

"Aw, Mom," Dash replied, "Dad says as long as I don't do any of that stuff in real life, I can play it."

Helen sighed. _Kids…_

"I'll speak to your father on it."

"Aw, Mom!"

"Put Vi on the phone."

Helen heard an upset Dash transfer the phone to his sister.

"Hi, Mom," Violet greeted in a very I-am-an-independent-teen sort of manner. "Kari is having a slumber party and wanted to know if I could stay over for the weekend."

"No boys, right? Kari's parents are going to be over there….right?"

"No, Mom."

"Uh, 'No, Mom, No boys?' Or 'No, Mom, Kari's parents aren't going to be at the house?'"

"No, Mom. There aren't going to be any boys. Yes, her parents are going to be there."

"Alright, I'm going to call to make sure."

She heard a sigh from Violet. "Aw, Mom."

"Hey, I'm allowing you to go, now. Of course, if it is alright with your father."

"He told me to ask you."

"Well, I'll talk with him."

Violet gave her mother another 'Aw, Mom' before giving the phone back to her father.

"Honey?" Bob greeted. "Another of your kids wants to speak with you."

As Bob chuckled, Jack-Jack came on the phone.

"Hey, little guy. Mommy is going to be home in a couple of days, so don't give your daddy any trouble okay?"

Jack-Jack replied in babyspeak.

"That's my little, Jack-Jack. Now, I want you to watch over your brother and sister, alright?"

Another reply in babyspeak.

"That's good. Can you put your daddy back on the phone?"

Bob made a grunt as he put down Jack-Jack and took the phone. "Honey? I guess you already gave Vi and Dash permission to spend the night at their friends' home. They're getting ready."

"Do they know what I'm doing?"

"I told them it was a photo shoot. Since we're so popular, you have been asked to be photographed. I just left it at that."

"Good." Helen sighed. "Now, I'm going to take a nap before my 8 o'clock dinner engagement with Hufnick."

"Take care of yourself, honey."

"Your wife can handle herself. Again, if I _do _happen to run into a inescapable jam, that transmitter will sound."

"Gotcha."

Silence before Bob continued.

"I'll talk to you later, Honey. Love you."

"Love you," Helen sighed, as she hung up the phone. Lying back on her bed, she noticed the clock on the table next her bed read 5:10 p.m. She set the clock to 7:15, falling asleep.

* * *

In Hufnick's room…Herb Hufnick was drugged, in a slight delirious state sitting on the bed. He was somewhat still aware of his surroundings, but felt so unable to run away, to warn Elastigirl.

Mirage stood over him, while the two twins—Idrissa and Aleme—stood on either side of him. As the two twins held an arm, Mirage slowly opened up his shirt, placing a smooth, delicate hand on his bare chest.

There was a feeling of overwhelming pleasure that grew and grew, making him more disoriented than the drugs. It was as if the life force seeped out of him, making him weaker.

As the weakening euphoria passed, he emitted a moan, slumping to the ground unconscious. Not before noticing an exact duplicate of him standing where Mirage previously was.


	6. Chapter 6: SURPRISE COURSE

**Chapter 6**: _Surprise course_

8: 00: The Main Dining Hall.

As Elastigirl approached Hufnick, she noticed him a bit calmer than he was earlier. Taking a quick look at the hall, she noticed the stereotypical table she usually saw in movies with wealthy individuals: Long, with two sets of dishes set up at one end, facing one another. There were about five doors into the room. The one she entered, facing the long end of the table, two on either side of the long table, and at the far end of the table the two doors facing where her and Hufnick would sit. A portrait of a younger Hufnick hung between the two doors.

"Well," Hufnick greeted, "shall we sit?"

He took her hand, and walked her down the end of the table to the right hand side, where he pulled the seat back for her. Pushing her in, he then sat himself.

A waitress came in and filled two wine glasses. Hufnick raised his in a toast.

"To a long-lasting friendship, and a successful photo-shoot," Hufnick said.

Elastigirl tipped her head, and raised her glass. "To a long-lasting friendship, and a successful photo-shoot."

They drank, as a salad was brought in.

"Oh, forgive me. We're having steak, potatoes, and vegetables; some breadsticks, caeser salad…and dessert of ice cream, if you're up to it."

Elastigirl chuckled. "Why Mr. Hufnick, are you saying I can gain weight?"

Hufnick tapped his head in embarrassment. "Nothing of the sort, Elastigirl."

The dinner was calm with small talk about life as a super, paparazzi, Hufnick's life as a photographer and businessman, although questions on both sides were carefully not too personal.

Elastigirl looked at the time, as she suddenly felt drowsy. A grandfather clock behind Hufnick read 9:45pm.

"Well," she started, rising from her chair, "I look forward to the photo-shoot on Sunday-" she was cut off as she fell back into her chair, very woozy. "Oh, my…"

"Are you feeling alright, Elastigirl?" Hufnick asked. "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"Uh, no, I…" She looked up at Hufnick, who didn't seem to be reacting to her change; he just seemed to be sitting in his chair with a calm grin…

Elastigirl tried to focus, which was slowly but surely becoming difficult. She noticed something that wasn't so apparent early on…

…Hufnick's eyes were a dark shade of green, that was becoming lighter and lighter…

Elastigirl gasped. "No!"

"Sleep, Elastigirl," Hufnick said. "Sleep."

The voice changed into the familiar tone of Mirage. "A nice immunity I have, hm? A special drug that only affects my intended victim."

Elastigirl couldn't hold out much longer. "W…what…happened. W…what…happened to Hufnick?"

Hufnick/Mirage rose from the chair and walked over to Elastigirl's side. "Hufnick is safe, for now. You needn't worry about him." Hufnick morphed into Mirage. "Right now, Elastigirl, you're predicament is a bit more serious."

Elastigirl felt so weak, she wasn't going to hold out any longer. Before she passed out, she saw the smiling face of her foe.

* * *

Elastigirl awoke in what seemed to be an anti-septic room, white. The two twins, Aleme and Isidra were behind glass in a control room dressed in leather bodysuits, still looking gorgeous, but deadly.

Elastigirl was strapped to a table, and typically facing a large phallic laser. She tried to stretch, but couldn't; she was still weak from the drugged dinner from the night, and she wondered if that suppressed her powers…

"Prepare to be penetrated, Elastigirl," Mirage stated, coming out of the room and stepping in the well where Elastigirl was strapped. Mirage was also dressed in the black bodysuit her "henchwomen" were dressed in.

The villainess stood over the super.

"Elastigirl…Helen…You're time has finally come."

"Why?"

"Why? You're standing in the way of progress, that's "why." I had everything, but you came between that. Especially as I feel that Mr. Incredible and I would make a more long-lasting couple, and provide a new "prodigy" if you will…"

Elastigirl grimaced. "What are you talking about?"

"I will make your "husband" conform. He and I will create a new band of supers; just as I was able to dupe you, I will be able to "dupe" him." Mirage chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. There will be a formal divorce. We don't want it to seem like infidelity."

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe. Maybe." Mirage walked in thought. "Of course, your children may not make it through my plans."

Elastigirl gasped. "Dash? Vi? Jack-Jack? No!" Elastigirl struggled. "If you hurt them, Mirage, I will…"

"Do what? This room has a field that has already has put a damper on your powers; you can't escape. You're dead, Elastigirl…Helen."

Mirage moved and leaned close to Elastigirl; and felt the hatred coming from the super…

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown that punch, hm?" Mirage mused.

"You bitch!"

Mirage laughed. "Such language!"

Mirage motioned to the twins in the control room, and the laser started. In minutes, Elastigirl would be bisected.

"Don't think that I'm going to leave and find out that you've escaped, Elastigirl. I'm going to be right here watching."

Elastigirl couldn't use her powers, or use the transmitter to call Bob and the kids. What was she to do?

Looking to Mirage, Elastigirl gritted her teeth. This couldn't be the end.

This couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**: _Showdown_

The laser moved closer, and closer. Mirage's smirk remained ever so confident.

Elastigirl wanted to punch her out again, but there were other pressing matters; and, even if she was able to make it out, and that was a big "if," Elastigirl didn't know what was happening with Hufnick.

That _laser_!

Bob, Dash…Vi…Jack-Jack…

It couldn't be the end, could it?

That _laser_!

Elastigirl couldn't think straight. Her mind raced on what she could do to escape before she was bisected…

"Mistress?" one of the twins said from the control room. Elastigirl didn't know who it was as her attention was fully on the laser nearing ever so closely.

She heard Mirage let out a sigh of disgust. "Yes, what is it, Aleme?"

"Mistress, it seems that Mr. Hufnick has disappeared from his study. He doesn't show up on any of our monitors."

"What?"

After a moment that seemed forever. "Aleme, let's spare our super here. Turn off the laser beam."

"Yes, Mistress."

The laser was switched off, and Elastigirl breathed a slight sound of relief. She tried to not make it too apparent as Mirage stood over her, and seemed to notice the super was pleased to be alive a few more minutes.

"Don't worry, Elastigirl." Mirage cooed, caressing the super's cheek, "You will meet your end soon enough."

Mirage's green eyes sparkled with delight, as the villainous turned to the twins. Aleme, you come with me…Idrissa you stay here with Elastigirl. After we find Mr. Hufnick, we must find a way to keep them both in our sights until they are dealt with properly."

Mirage and Aleme left the area, while Idrissa sat staring at Elastigirl with her arms folded.

Moments of silence passed, until:

"Such beautiful girls, and you turn to a life of crime?" Elastigirl asked.

"Quiet Elastigirl." The henchwoman spoke with her smooth African accent, "It will all be over for you soon."

Elastigirl relaxed on the table, and tried to conspicuously use her power to stretch herself out of the binds, no use…

She tried again, exerting her muscles. It was causing a strain, but something was happening in her favor.

Elastigirl turned to Aleme.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

_Ohhh, the strain….the strain…the strain…_

Off the side, Elastigirl could see Aleme hurrying off….

Whatever was inhibiting her powers was doing a good job, but obviously not that good as she found herself ever so slowly to bend her arm out of her restraints. She still wasn't in peak performance (at least, concerning her powers)…but it will have to do.

Aleme was hurrying over, and as Elastigirl turned, she found Aleme held a syringe in her hand.

As the beautiful girl attempted to poke Elastigirl in the arm, the super knocked the syringe to the floor, and held the henchwoman as Elastigirl strained her legs from the binds.

The girl, whose strength seemed to have suddenly doubled, pushed away from Elastigirl…and attempted to get at the syringe again.

Elastigirl hurried over the henchwoman, and gave a quick chop to her neck, which only led to a low chuckle from the girl.

"It's time for you to sleep, Elastigirl." The girl rose with syringe in hand, moving towards the super.

Elastigirl sighed; a villain who didn't have HER powers inhibited.

Great!

_Out of the frying pan, and into another…! _She thought.

In desperation, Elastigirl took a chair and came at the henchwoman, who caught part of the chair with one hand.

Elastigirl tried to wrestle it away, with little avail.

She caught Aleme trying to poke her with the syringe with her other hand and jumped back.

Aleme threw away the chair and lunged, as Elastigirl took an aikido stance and threw the villain over her shoulder.

As the syringe was thrown to the side, not too far out of reach, and Elastigirl grabbed at it, and threw herself on the leather-clad villainous, plunging the syringe into the girl's breast.

Aleme fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, dear." Elastigirl said. She then rose up, and made her way to the control room, to open up the door so she could save Hufnick.

…If it wasn't too late.

* * *

"911 Emergency."

"My name is Elastigirl. I'm a super. I'm currently at the _Playbunny_ Mansion. I need police here now! Mr. Hufnick's in danger!"

"Okay, calm down. So you are Elastigirl? Hello? Hello?"

Elastigirl reached the room of Hufnick, and found two Hufnick's dazed on the floor, with Idrissa standing ready for a fight.

_Hopefully that 911 operator sends someone pronto! _Elastigirl thought, leaving the communication open. She was lucky to find the mogul in his room on the first try. Otherwise, she would have had to go through each and every room of the mansion!

Apparently, one of the Hufnicks was trying to make a phone call, (to the police?) as the receiver and phone were on the floor.

"Elastigirl helped me!" said one of the Hufnicks.

Elastgirl stretched her arm (boy was she happy to have her powers return!) and plunged a syringe into Idrissa so not to worry about a drawn out battle.

Both Hufnicks rose, as the leather-clad African beauty fell unconscious.

"Elastigirl…" said the other Hufnick.

_Which one do I knock out?_ Elastigirl's mind raced, her head darting from one to the other.

Elastigirl then made her decision, and knocked out one of them.

"You need to learn how to mask those eyes, Mirage," the super quipped, as one joined Idrissa in dream-land…and the other smiled.

As the fake Hufnick fell, 'his' blue eyes reverted to green; the Hufnick left standing had eyes that remained 'green.'

"How did you know?" he asked.

"A little trick another super-villain tried to pull a couple of years back," Elastigirl replied. "I'll have to explain later."

* * *

Minutes later, the police arrived, as well as the news media, with guests watching from afar. Outside the mansion, Mirage and her two henchwomen were taken away.

Elastigirl figured, as villains go, Mirage would probably find someway to escape, so the plan was to be ready; and maybe come up with an idea to keep the super-villainess in custody. Hufnick was in a robe, slowly recovering.

Elastigirl, gave her statement to an officer, before the police left; some officers were kept to keep the news media away until later. As some of the excitement died down, Elastigirl approached the mogul.

"Mr. Hufnick,if you didn't get my initial answer, it's 'yes.'"

Hufnick cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll pose for your magazine."

Hufnick smiled. "I'm honored."

"No, sir, the honor is all mines."

* * *

That evening, out of her supersuit, Helen lounged in bed, in her room, after searching around the mansion (as well as her room) for anything Mirage might have left. (A nifty scanning device that Lucius created made the job all the more easier). The control room that was set up by Mirage was going to be dismantled by Hufnick, or utilized in some fashion.

Currently, she spoke with her husband, in bed.

"I saw you on television, honey," Bob said over the phone. "What happened? Lucius, Honey, and even Dash and Vi heard about what happened."

"Too much happened, Bob. Too much," Helen sighed. "You see, there was Mirage, and this control room. It inhibited my powers, but not theirs. These villains; I tell you, Bob…they're getting smarter and smarter.

"She was going to kill me with this laser, but I managed to escape…" Helen sighed, not realizing she was rambling.

"Not that smart that we can't stop them," Bob replied. "Was it just Mirage? How did she get a control room in the mansion?"

"Maybe they tried to keep a low profile? She didn't have anyone else except for these twins," Helen thought. "Gorgeous girls; they probably would have been models if they didn't follow Mirage's way of thinking. Too, she had an entire control room; she must have been planning this for a long while.

"Everything seemed to have died down for now."

There was a moment's silence, before Bob replied with: "I'm worried, honey. You sure you don't want me to come there?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it. Do you think Honey and Lucius would mind taking care of Jack-Jack?"

"I can always ask."

"Hmm, we can catch up on time missed, and do a little patrolling on the premises without alarming the other guests; and you'll be spending time with a _Playbunny _model!"

"Hmmm, sounds romantic. I'm sure Herb won't mind."

"I'll be waiting honey."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks later, one afternoon, while sitting with Jack-Jack in the living room on her love seat, (Bob at work, after the brief getaway with her at the _Playbunny_ Mansion; Vi and Dash at school; Jack-Jack is in his crib nearby), Helen opened up a package and found her spread, which was sure to cause reaction from the public once it hit the shelves two months later in December: A tasteful (in her opinion, which was usually conservative, save for this decision) photo-spread with a cloud placed around the "naughty" parts; Elastigirl suggestfully dressed only in her arm-length rubber gloves, rubber mask, and over-the-knee rubber boots, sans the rest of her super-suit. Her interview with _Playbunny_ _Magazine_ followed with casual snapshots of her.

The press was already making a big deal about it, and men interviewed on television definitely didn't seem to mind for the most part; nor did many women who already held Elastigirl pretty high.

Helen mused that even though no doubt Dash's friends may see it (of course, not knowing that it was Dash's mother) and Vi may have her own reactions; she held no regrets. (Her family was supportive for the most part).

Helen definitely couldn't wait to see what Bob would think of the spread.

THE END(?)


End file.
